


DevilDice Brushing

by WriteMasta



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone wanna brush him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMasta/pseuds/WriteMasta
Summary: King Dice has to do something about that fur.Based on: https://fluffylulusan.tumblr.com/post/166389914971/brush-him-this-is-the-first-time-ive-been check them out!





	DevilDice Brushing

The casino is a proud respectful place. Yes even if it attracts the shadiest of customers, even if the occasional drunk makes a scene there is one person in the whole casino that could handle that and put things back in line.

Mr.King Dice

He sets the order this place. He'll make deals with the shady, ease the drunk, and then sip cognac with the poker players.

The rich folks come over to kill some time or melt the stress of the day off them. Some of his best deals were made over a game of cards.

But that would of never happen if he didn't look like he has millions of dollars about to spill out of his pockets. He made sure to go to the top tailor in Inkwell Isle, wore the most expensive cologne and stocked the bar with all the alcohol you could ever imagine.

He has expanded an empire. Hotels, restaurants, resorts all of them wanted the slice of the multi-millionaire pie, pushing each other aside so that they could get to him first. So they can have a sweet sweet taste of power.

That's why it's important to dress sharp. To represent an empire. A vast growing one that will be in business for decades to come.

That and he always like to dress up.

He keeps the place in tip-top shape, never letting a spec of dust stay on a table for than .003 seconds and the same goes for everyone that worked here. 

Almost everyone.

The devil refused to wear clothes. He complains that his fur is too thick, a suit is too “expensive”, and he's a “free spirit”. It was excuse after excuse why he didn't want to. Hell, even the 8 ball could manage a black and white uniform. Sorta. He's lucky that he's covered in fur at least.

King Dice thought about all this as he stood next to the devil counting his money. His fur should be at least brushed. He was an unruly mess of a furball. 

He couldn't just ask to brush it for him. Since the brushing incident while ago he wouldn't let anyone get near 5 feet of him (with a brush in that matter).

But he couldn't let this pass. He just couldn't let his boss represent the casino this way.

An idea came to him. He quickly rushed out the room without the devil noticing and came back with something in hand.

As the devil was engrossed in counting his money. He barely even felt a hand cupping his chin.

“Excuse me,boss” King Dice said before brushing his hair.

“...I told you not to brush when I do what do” the devil responded. 

“So I asked you to “excuse me”. It will be over soon. Please wait.”

He gently brush the fur in long strokes, making sure he gets every spot. Very careful to be gentle. It was relaxing. The sound of him brushing and the boss purring...Purring?

“Boss...are you purring?”

The devil jumped as soon as he heard the word “purring”. He had a “bad” habit of doing that when he relaxes. And Dice was more gentle than those brush brandishing maniacs that came out of nowhere.

“No I was just...growling” he quickly responds. Nobody could ever know the great and mighty devil...purrs.

King Dice chuckled. The poor thing trying to cover it up.

“It's ok. I won't tell a soul~.” He returned to his brushing. 

With that the devil sighs. He stretches and clears out a space to lay down. He continued to purr and was grateful that his fur covered up his blush.

Dice started to hum a relaxing tune from way back. He stroked in tune of the song. 

And the whole afternoon was filled with nothing but gentle humming, pleased purring, and soft brushing.


End file.
